celadrimowiefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
II Rebelia Wysp Żelaznych
Rebelia Był piękny wiosenny dzień, kiedy flota kapitana Falcraca stacjonowała nieopodal wybrzeża. Kiedy żeglarze znudzeni grali na pokładach w karty i w inne gry, chłopak na bocianim gnieździe powiadomił kapitana o zbliżających się statkach Caladrimów. Kapitan postanowił uprowadzić króla, albo chociaż zdobyć jego statek flagowy, tak więc zarządził taranowanie. Minęło kilkanaście minut kiedy abordaż rozpoczął się na dobre. Wojska Falcraca wlewały się na statek Aemona niczym fale śmierci. Elita morskich szermierzy wtargnęła do kwatery kapitana, jednak król już zdążył uciec. Statek został przejęty, ale flota musiała się wycofać gdyż na pomoc płynęły już statki Eldariona. Falcrac stracił 30 ludzi jednak zdobył królewski statek i jego bogactwa oraz zaopatrzenie. Flota Żelaznych Ludzi pod jego przywództwem wycofała się poza zasięg wzroku a Aemon przybył do kwatery Eldariona, żeby porozmawiać. Był piękny, wiosenny dzień. Poranna bryza uderzała o twarz króla. Porastało ją krótka, ciemna broda i wąsy. Nosił on czarną tunikę z wyszytym na piersi białym smokiem. Miał też gruby, brązowy płaszcz z kapturem. Obserwował morze, kiedy podszedł do niego kapitan "Galadriely", Ragnar. Ciemnowłosy, dobrze zbudowany osobnik rzekł basowym głosem-Panie, zauważyliśmy okręty Żelaznych ludzi. Prawdopodobnie planują nas zaatakować.-skończył mówić i czekał na do co powie monarcha. Aemon zastanawiał się i spytał kapitana-Ile jest okrętów, kapitanie. Wiking mu odrzekł-co najmniej dziesięć, milordzie. Dobrze wyposażonych. Aemon spochmurniał. Ochraniało go jedynie 4 okręty. Nie brał więcej, gdyż słyszał że Żelaźni ludzie nie atakują okrętów od wieków. Aemon już postanowił-Musze stąd uciekać, kapitanie, by dostać się na inny nasz okręt. Oczywiście panie, szalupa już czeka. będziemy osłaniać pański odwrót.-rzekł Ragnar. Dobrze, niech Eru ma w ciebie opiece, Ragnar.-odrzekł. I ciebie milordzie-odrzekł mu kapitan. Aemon wsiadł do szalupy wraz z dwoma wioślarzami i swoją Białą Strażą i odpłynął. Widział jak zdobywają statek i jak nagle się wycofują. Był zdziwiony, że tak po prostu uciekali. Wtedy ser Nirin rzekł do króla-Panie, płynie pomoc. Aemon odwrócił się i zobaczył flotę Lannisterów liczącą co najmniej 30 statków. Największy z nich, niosący nazwę "Wicher" był flagowym okrętem Eldariona. Czerwony żagle z złotym lwem majestatycznie powiewały na wietrze, gdy Aemon dopłynął do Wichra, gdzie wciągnęli ich marynarze Lannisterów. Gdy wszedł na pokład, przywitał go ciepły głos kuzyna: Witaj kuzynie. Falcrac i jego flota dopłynęła do ukrytej zatoki. Zrabowali statek z dóbr, złotych ozdób i dodatków. Zabrali jeńców, zaopatrzenie surowce i prezenty dla króla Westeros. Łupy były ogromne, jednak po splądrowaniu statku puścili go z dymem, aby ogromny okręt ich nie spowalniał. Statki wypłynęły z łupami do głównej bazy Żelaznych Ludzi, gdzie Theon już na niego czekał. Załoga jego statków została uzupełniona i został wysłany na dalszy patrol. Łupy zostały wyładowane a galernicy umieszczeni na innym statku. Falcrac ruszył na patrol kiedy jeden z jego podkomendnych wszedł do jego kwatery. -Panie, nasze statki zwiadowcze znalazły kilka wraków Caladrimskich statków, które rozbiły się na wyspie, a ich ekwipunek i zaopatrzenie przetrwało, prawdobodobnie są to te statki, które nas goniły, a które zatonęły. - powiedział szermierz morski -Ruszamy tam, przejmiemy zaopatrzenie i weźmiemy jeńców. - odrzekł Falcrac -Ale, panie, zanim tam dopłyniemy będziemy musieli zmierzyć się ze statkami Lannisterów, które patrolują wybrzeże, wszystko wskazuje na to, że odłączyły się od głównej floty Eldariona. -Nie istotne, weźmiemy więcej jeńców i zdobędziemy więcej łupów! Aemon siedział w kajucie swego kuzyna i Lorda Casterly Rock, Eldariona. Kajuta była bogato wyposażona, licznymi meblami i innymi cennymi rzeczami. Siedział tam i myślał, gdy do pomieszczenie wszedł Eldarion i jego bracia bliźniacy, pierwszy z nich, Eddard często nazywany był w skrócie "Ned"a drugi miał na imię Elron. Byli podobni do siebie jak dwie krople wody. Bracia śmiali się z czegoś choć król nie wiedział z czego. Młodsi bracia lorda Casterly Rock mieli po 20 lat, ale byli największymi kawalarzami w Siedmiu Królestwach. Sam Eldarion ożenił się w wieku 23 lat z Roslin Frey, jedną z licznych córek starego Waldera Freya i mieli roczną córkę, którą nazwali Galadriela I Sansa. Aemon widział że Eldarion był zły z jakiego powodu. Postanowił więc spytać-Co się stało, kuzynie? Eldarion dopiero wtedy zwrócił uwagę na krewnego i odrzekł-A nić, tylko twe dwa baranie łby wysadziły "przypadkowy" statek w czasie robienia kawału jednemu z moim podkomendnych. Bliźniaki wtedy rzekły-To było przypadkiem. To Ned/Elron rozpylił za dużo gazu zębiroga. Nie to twoja wina-rzekł Ned. A nie bo twoja-odrzekł Elron. I tak zaczęli się kłócić i bić. Eldarion popatrzył na nich z politowaniem po czym rzekł do zdziwionego Aemona.-Oni tak zawsze.Lord chwilę myślał po czym rzekł-Przykro mi, ale twoja ochrona walczyła z Żelaznymi ludźmi, Część utonęła a reszta za nimi popłynęła. A czemu jest ci z tego powodu przykro?-spytał zaintrygowany Aemon. Bo ta reszta rozbiła się niedaleko wyspy Pyke należącej do rodu Greyjoyów. Aemon spytał się kuzyna-To co w takim razie planujesz? Eldarion wyciągnął arkusz pergaminu przestawiający mapę Westeros. Zaczął mu pokazywać, gdzie są wyspy i co planuje. Moi zwiadowcy donoszą że flota Falcraca płynie przeczesać statki. My ich wtedy zaskoczymy i pokonany. Aemon patrzył na mapę i rozmyślał bo czym rzekł-W takim razie pokonajmy tych łajdaków. Falcrac płynął na czele swojej floty, kiedy chłopak na bocianim gnieździe dał znak, szalupy wypłynęły ze statku, a wojska wroga na wyspie zostały zaskoczone. Większość wrogów zginęła a łupy były ich. Niestety, fortuna uśmiechnęła się do Eldariona i jego floty, gdyż Lannisterskie statki niemal otoczyły flotę Falcraca i otworzyły ogień. Bitwa nie miała sensu, więc wojska kapitana opuściły okręty z większością dóbr i weszli w głąb wyspy. Jeden z nich rozpalił ognisko a kilku poszło na zwiady. Następnego dnia, o poranku powróciły oddziały zwiadowcze, z informacjami ze na wyspie znajduje się zrujnowany fort, w którym mieszka kilku ludzi, prawdopodobnie nie żelaznych. Falcrac postanowił zebrać jego szermierzy i ruszył zając fort. Po kilku zaciętych pojedynkach udało im się zdobyć zamek i przenieśli zaopatrzenie do środka, umocnili też mury. Falcrac wysłał na niewielkim okręcie kilku ludzi z listem do Theona, żeby prosić o pomoc i ewakuację. Wieczorem okazało się że opodal fortu znajdują się jednostki nieznanego plemienia, które chciało odbić swój dom. Rankiem miało dojść do bitwy. Mieliśmy szczęście i dobrego przywódce-Pomyślał Aemon patrząc na miejsce, które godzinę temu było miejscem bitwy. Otoczyliśmy i zatopiliśmy wszystkie statki żelaznych ludzi. Ich dowódca schronił się wraz z ocalałymi ludźmi na niewielkiej wysepce znajdującej się na południe od Pyke. Jutro mieliśmy zejść i ich ostatecznie pokonać. Mój kuzyn Eldarion ubrany w karmazynową tunikę z wyszytym złotą nicią ryczącym lwem Lannisterów oraz biało-czerwonym płaszczu. Pokrzepiał swym ludzi do nadchodzącej jutra bitwy. Następnego dnia wypłynęliśmy na wyspę. Gdy już dotarliśmy do starego fortu należącego niegdyś do jakiego pomniejszego wasala Lannisterów. Tam wypadli na nas Żelaźni ludzie. Rozpoczęła się bitwa. Wojska Eldariona wylądowały na wyspie i zaatakowały fort, ale tubylcy, którzy chcieli odzyskać zamek rzucili się na nich i zaczęli ich wybijać. Pomyślałem, że to idealna okazja do pozbycia się obu wrogów, więc poleciłem moim wojskom opuścić twierdzę i spaść na walczące strony wygrywając bitwę. Jak to mówią, gdzie dwóch się bije, tam trzeci korzysta. Tym razem się to nie sprawdziło. Wszystkie trzy strony poniosły klęskę i wycofały się do swoich siedzib. Postanowiłem, że z resztką pozostałych mi ludzi okopię się w forcie. Wojska Eldariona wróciły na brzeg, a tubylcy do swojej wioski. Szykowaliśmy się już do opuszczenia fortu, gdyż posiłki Theona powinny niebawem przybyć. Już miał rozpocząć się bitwa, gdy nagle zaatakowały nas istoty niewielkie, uzbrojone w broń z obsydianu i ubrane w strój z roślin. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, gdyż były to legendarne istoty z czasów pierwszej ery-Dzieci Lasu. Toczyła się zażarta walka, gdy wtedy Żelaźni ludzie nas ponownie zaatakowali. Ostatecznie Eldarion nakazał się wycofać na statki. Tak też zrobiliśmy i wróciliśmy na statki. Zginęło połowa żołnierzy, którymi miał Lord. Eldarion postanowił płynąć do portu w Lannisporcie. Wiec płynęliśmy do portu. Zwiadowcy donieśli że Wojska Eldariona wycofały się na statki i odpłynęły do portu. Do naszej siedziby zaś przybył nareszcie Theon, i wyewakuowaliśmy się uprzednio zbierając łupy z bitwy i resztę naszych rzeczy z fortu. Przybyłem do jego kwatery i po długiej dyskusji postanowiliśmy ścigać statki Eldariona. Minęło kilka godzin gdy zauważyliśmy okręt flagowy i kilka innych na mieliźnie, więc opłynęliśmy wyspę i już szykowaliśmy się do abordażu w środku nocy. Na całe szczęście nikt nas nie zauważył, a moi kusznicy zlikwidowali żołnierzy próbujących wypchnąć statek z mielizny. Abordaż się rozpoczął. Moi ludzie weszli na statek, a zdziwieni Lannisterczycy nie stawiali zbyt wielkiego oporu. Opanowaliśmy tamtejsze katapulty, i otworzyliśmy ogień do niczego nie spodziewających się mniejszych statków. Wraz z moimi szermierzami wbiegłem do kwatery Eldariona, lecz wraz z Aemonem i braćmi zdołał w porę uciec na szalupach. Opanowaliśmy jednak statek i zniszczyliśmy część floty Lannisterów. Płynęliśmy do portu ale w połowie drogi wpadliśmy na mieliznę. Było już późno w nocy więc Eldarion kazał marynarzom szybko odepchnął okręty z mielizny, gdy nagle marynarze padli od bełtów wystrzelonych z kusz. To Żelaźni ludzie zaczęli wylewać się na pokład niczym fala morska na brzeg. Aemon walczy z kuzynami zabijać wielu wrogów, ale Żelaznych ludzi było zbyt dużo wiec wycofali się do szalupy i popłynęliśmy do innego statku. Po dopłynięciu i wejściu na "Dumę Casterly Rock" zobaczyliśmy ze udało im się zatopić z 10 okrętów. Upokorzeni i pokonani odpłynęliśmy do portu, gdzie wreszcie dotarliśmy. Zdobyliśmy statek flagowy Eldariona i zatopiliśmy sporą część floty. Wielkie zwycięstwo spotęgowane zostało jeszcze przez zabranych do niewoli 90 marynarzy wroga i łupów wartych całą osadę. Statek złupiliśmy tak jak poprzedni - doszczętnie i puściliśmy go na dno. Odpłynęliśmy na ląd i postanowiliśmy zająć miasto Lannisport, żeby mieć bazę wypadową na wojska wroga. Założyliśmy wielki obóz i już następnego wieczoru mieliśmy przypuścić szturm na mury twierdzy. Po dopłynięciu do portu udałem się wraz z kuzynami do ich rodowej siedziby, Casterly Rock. Po przybyciu do Skały, Eldarion udał się na naradę z swymi wasali, gdyż doszły go wieści że Żelaźni ludzie oblegają Lannisport. Ja tymczasem siedziałem w wielkim salonie z moją strażą przyboczną i rozmawiałem z mymi kuzynami i jego żoną, lady Roslin, która okazała się miłą, ciepłą i przyjazną osobą. Wtem zobaczyłem jak wszyscy opuszczają salę narad, a mój kuzyn idzie do swego pokoju. Widząc to kazałem zostać tu mej białej straży i pożegnałem się z kuzynami i żoną lorda Casterly Rock, po czym ruszyłem cicho za Eldarionem. Zobaczyłem jak klęka przed portretem przestawiającego siwego człowieka ubranego na modłę Lannisterów. Usłyszałem jak mówi-Wybacz Tywinie, mój pradziadku że doprowadziłem mój ród do takiej sytuacji. Obiecuje, ze pokonam Żelaznych ludzi a ich dowódcę obetnę głowę i nabije na pal. Skończył mówić i zaczął iść w moim kierunku a ja szybko wróciłem do salonu. Gdy już siedziałem, przybył Eldarion i rzekł-Postanowił zebrać armię 15 000 ludzi i ruszyć przerwać oblężenie Lannisportu. czy mogę na ciebie liczyć, Aemonie? Ja wstałem i rzekł kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu-Zawsze i wszędzie, kuzynie. On na to tylko się uśmiechnął, po czym ruszyłem razem z mą strażą. W Skale pozostali jego bracia i żona Eldariona, z którą się czule pożegnał, po czym na czele armii złożonej z 4000 łuczników, 10 000 zbrojnych oraz 1000 rycerzy. Niedługo potem stanęliśmy pod Lannisport i ruszyliśmy na niczego nie spodziewającego się wroga. Rozpoczęła się rzeź. Oblegliśmy Lannisport, i zdobyliśmy miasto, lecz zanim zdołaliśmy do niego wejść, siły Eldariona zaatakowały. Moi żołnierze padali niczym zboże pod kosą. Dałem sygnał spalenia miasta doszczętnie, żeby Lannisterowie nie mieli czego odbijać, a moja flota rozpoczęła ostrzał z morza. O dziwo wojska wroga zaczęły się załamywać, jednak przemowa Eldariona przywróciła im wiarę w zwycięstwo i odparli moich ludzi. Tajnym wyjściem z miasta opuściłem ruiny, pomimo śmierci moich ludzi, byłem szczęśliwy że zabiliśmy blisko 7000 wojsk wroga, i zraniliśmy Eldariona, oraz, że moi wojownicy spalili bogate miasto, a z gruzów udało się resztce moich wojsk wynieść kosztowności i bogactwa. Szybko ulotniliśmy się z tego miejsca. Z daleka tylko słyszałem wściekłość Eldariona gdy dowiedział się, że zrównaliśmy miasto z ziemią. Gdy już przybyliśmy okazało się że Żelaźni ludzie wkroczyli do miasta, wiec nie tracąc czasu zaczęliśmy zabijać wrogów. Wtedy ich dowódca dał rozkazał mordować ludność oraz zrównać z ziemią miasto. Eldarion kazał ratować miasto i sam ruszył na dowódcę. Wtem zaczęło się ostrzeliwanie z miasta. gdyby nie to, ich dowódca by zginął, który zranił go w nogę i uciekł. Po zaciętej walce odparliśmy wroga, ale sami ponieśliśmy duże straty a samo miasto zostało zrujnowane. Z wielkimi łupami, małą załogą oraz kilkoma statkami wróciłem do Theona. Był uradowany że zniszczyliśmy Lannisport i zabiliśmy połowę wrogiej armii, zdobyliśmy olbrzymie łupy. Naszym następnym celem miał być fort Deepwood Motte, do którego wojska wroga nie miały jak dotrzeć. Nasze wojska miałem poprowadzić ja -Kapitan Falcrac. Jeśli zdobędziemy tą fortecę, zmusimy wroga do odwrotu.. Po Bitwie o Lannisport, mój kuzyn Eldarion postanowił stanąć przed Królem Aegonem i powiedzieć o nielojalności Żelaznych Wysp przed Żelaznym Tronem. Jechaliśmy już od kilku dni i dzisiaj mieliśmy dotrzeć do Królewskiej Przystani, Stolicy Siedmiu Królestw. Po dwóch godzinach jazdy dotarliśmy przed jedną z bram miasta.Zatrzymało nas dwóch strażników ze Złotych Płaszczy. Po chwili na wpuścili, po czym ruszyliśmy krętymi drogami tłocznego miasta do Czerwonej Twierdzy. Po dłuższym czasie dotarli do Bramy Czerwonej Twierdzy. Zatrzymało nas czterech strażników Targeryenów. Jeden z nich spytał nas-Jaki jest cel waszej wizyty lordowie? Słysząc to wyszedłem naprzód i rzekłem-Ja nie jestem lordem, tylko królem z Caladrii. Aemon I Elron, król Caladrii i Smoczy Władca. a nasz cel to powiedzieć waszemu władcy że jeden z jego wasali jest nielojalny. Strażnicy popatrzyli na mnie dostrzegając diadem na mej głowie i po chwili nas puścili. Gdy już wjechaliśmy do podeszli chłopcy stajenni, by zabrać nasze konie do stajni. Zeszliśmy z wierzchowców i poszliśmy ku sali tronowej. Gdy już weszliśmy, oznajmił nas herold-Wasza miłość, oto przed tobą stoi król Aemon I Elron zwany Młodym Smokiem, Król Caladrii i Smoczy Władca oraz lord Eldarion, lord Casterly Rock, Tarcza Lannisportu oraz namiestnik Zachodu-skończył mówić herold. Popatrzyłem na sale tronową. Po obu stronach sali stały smocze czaszki a na końcu na kilku stopniowym podwyższeniu stał tron wykonany ze stopionych smoczym ogniem mieczy pokonanych ongiś lordów przez samego Aegona Zdobywczy. Na nim siedział sam król Aegon VI Władca Andalów, Rhoynarów i Pierwszych Ludzi. Podeszliśmy do tronu,po czym Eldarion ukląkł przed królem a ja tylko powitałem go tradycyjnym powitaniem Caladrimów, po czym mój kuzyn wstał i opowiedział wszystko a ja to potwierdziłem i ukazałem dowód w postaci miecza używanego przez Żelaznych ludzi. Król postanowił zebrać siły i uderzyć w niewiernego wasala. Wtem do sali wszedł goniec z wiadomością od lorda Starka. Atakują Deepwood Motte-powiedział. Bitwa o Deepwood Motte była wspaniała! Sam położyłem chyba 20 ludzi, a fort przeszedł w nasze ręce! Rozkazałem splądrować go i spalić doszczętnie, Ja osobiście zabrałem również miecz z Valyriańskiej stali nazywany Prawdą z zamku i powróciliśmy na statki. Ruszyliśmy splądrować następne osady, jednak najpierw przybyłem do mojego władcy i odłożyłem tam łupy z fortu. Postanowiliśmy wysłać oddział na ziemie Caladrii, w celach splądrowania wybrzeża. Przekazałem dowództwo nad 20 statkami ekspedycji mojemu synowi, Kerunowi. Niestety Deepwood Motte zostało zdobyte i splądrowane zanim nasze siły zdążyły przyjść z odsieczą grodowi. Na szczęście lord tego zamku z rodziną przeżyli-powiedział goniec. Aegon VI postanowił zrobić jedno: zebrać siły i popłynąć ku Żelaznym Wyspom by pokonać i ukarać rody z tych wysp. Wtedy wysłaniec rzekł- Napadli na inną osadę, ale udało się ich odeprzeć z wybrzeża. Pojmaliśmy kilku ich żołnierzy i jeden zdradził że planują splądrować wybrzeże Caladrii. Gdy tylko usłyszałem co powiedział goniec, zaniemówiłem. Aegon zwrócił na to uwagę i spytał co się stało. Ja odpowiedziałem że muszę szybko wrócić do domu, ale nie mam żadnych statków, gdyż moje spalili Żelaźni ludzie. Wtedy Aegon zrobił wspanioło myślny gest. Powiedział mi że ofiarowuje swój najszybszy statek " Balerion" żeby mógł wrócić do domu i go bronić. Chce by nasze królestwa żyły w przyjaźni. Uścisnąłem jego dłoń i opuściłem twierdzę z Białą Strażą i człowiekiem króla, który zaprowadził mnie do statku. Po dotarciu, wsiedliśmy na "Baleriona" i popłynęliśmy do domu. Teraz liczył się czas. Perspektywa Falcraca: Podczas patrolu ujrzałem statek, a na nim króla! Biedny chłoptaś ruszał do swojego domu. Statek był zbyt szybki żebyśmy mogli go zatopić, ale kazałem wystrzelić w jego kierunku kilka salw, o dziwo kilka pocisków trafiło w statek i znacznie go spowolniło. Postanowiłem nie ruszać w pościg, gdyż nie miało to sensu, a nieobecność Aemona wykorzystałem do spalenia kolejnych 2 osad Perspektywa Keruna: Naszym statkom udało się dopłynąć do brzegów tej dziwnej krainy. Po długiej i ciężkiej walce w której straciłem kilka tysięcy żołnierzy udało nam się przebić przez siły Caladrimów i ludzi. Zwiadowca przysięgał, że widział smoka, ale postanowiłem nie dawać mu racji żywnościowej za kłamstwo. Nasze wojska spaliły zamek, okoliczni mieszkańcy mówili, że nazywał się Łabędzia Twierdza, ale to mnie nie obchodziło. Mówili też, że pokona mnie królewski smok Nocny Wicher, kolejne bzdury. Zdobyliśmy twierdzę i postanowiliśmy osiedlić się w niej. Wysłałem moje siły, żeby splądrowały wszystkie pobliskie osady, i zostawiłem kilku ludzi w obozie nieopodal wybrzeża, aby wiedzieć, czy dla Caladrii nie przybyła odsiecz. Kiedy już umocniliśmy się w Łabędziej Twierdzy, na czele oddziału 90 ludzi wyruszyłem by rozbić oddziały pospolitego ruszenia chłopstwa, które planowały zrabować transport do obozu. Straciłem zaledwie 7 żołnierzy rozbijając wrogie wojsko. Następnie splądrowałem kilka wsi i wróciłem do mojego nowego domu. Następnego poranka przybył posłaniec od władcy okolicznych ziem, który błagał o przyjęcie go do swoich szeregów. Mówił, że nazywa się Herdulfem, synem wielkiego wojownika, ale mnie to nie interesowało. Przydzieliłem go do niewielkiego oddziału i wysłałem do złupienia niewielkiego miasta (tu zamazana nazwa), dałem mu jeszcze 130 szermierzy, żeby udało mu się zająć mur i zmusić obrońców do kapitulacji. Płynąłem statkiem już godzinę, gdy nagle marynarz na bocianim gnieździe krzyknął "Statek Żelaznych Ludzi na północy". Popatrzyłem w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłem średniej wielkości jednomasztowiec. Nagle zaczął do nas strzelać, czym zrobił dziurę w żaglach, po czym widziałem, jak statek zawraca. Zdziwiłem się że nas nie gonią aż mnie olśniło "Oni nas chcieli tylko spowolnić, a to oznacza że coś złego dzieje się w Caladrii". Kazałem marynarzom wziąć wiosła i wiosłować. Martwiłem się o dom i mego smoka, Nocnego Wichra. Po 9 dniach w końcu zobaczyłem brzeg mego domu. Nagle na moim statku wylądował Zmniennoskrzydły z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. Marynarze się przestraszyli i już chcieli walczyć ,gdy im powiedziałem że to mój człowiek.Z smoka szedł ubrany w zieleń i brąz zwiadowca. A dokładnie lord dowódca Rindil. Klęknął przed mną po czym wstał i rzekł-Panie, zaatakowali nas ludzie za morza. Przetarli się przez nasze siły, po czym zdobyli Łabędzią Twierdzę. Zaczęli plądrować okoliczne ziemie. Spytałem- A co z lordami? Odpowiedział-Gromadzą siły, ale póki co bronią swoje ziemie, wiec oni plądrują głównie Ziemie Korony. Pomyślałem chwilę po czym rzekłem-Nikt cie nie widział? On odrzekł-Nie panie, mój smok zakamuflował się i dzięki temu zwiadowcy wroga mnie nie widzieli. Dobrze, wyślij potajemnie wiadomość do lordów, by przybyli po cichu, najlepiej pod osłoną nocy do Mirtin.-rzekłem. Tak jest, panie-odrzekł po czym odleciał. Ja kazałem tu zostać do nocy, po czym gdy nastała noc, popłynąłem do portu w Berk, pojechałem do Mirtin, gdzie już zgromadzili moi lordowie. Tam zaczęliśmy omawiać plany wyparcia Żelaznych ludzi z Caladrii do późnej nocy. Po kilku wyprawach zebrałem się z pokonanymi lordami w mojej nowej siedzibie. Wszyscy dołączyli do mnie i dysponowałem armią 30,000 wojów. Z taką siłą postanowiłem zająć zamek Mirtin, gdyż moi zwiadowcy potwierdzili, że wrogie siły zbierają się w tamtejszej okolicy. Od jednego z lordów dowiedziałem się że jest to siedziba króla, ale to mnie mało interesowało, gdyż król wciąż był na morzu. Kruk od mego ojca przysłał mi wiadomość że spowolnili jego statek. Zebrałem wojsko i już po paru godzinach wraz z sojusznikami stałem pod murami wrogiego Zamku, a tam czekała na mnie armia wroga. Aemon dowiedział się że dowódca pokonał i zastraszył kilku ważnych lordów, przez co dali mu swe wojsko, zgromadził 30 000 ludzi-tak wyglądały wieści od zwiadowców. On sam razem lordem Ordinem i lordem Halardem zgromadziłem 25 000 ludzi oraz jeźdźców smoków, składającej się z 4 jeźdźców dosiadających Gronkiela, Koszmara Ponocnika, Śmiertnika Zębacza oraz dwugłowego Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. On sam będzie dosiadał swego smoka. Dwóch białogwardzistów pomogło ubrać zbroję , gdy nagle przybiegł zwiadowca z wieścią że wróg kieruje się w stronę Mirtin. "Dobrze, wpadną w naszą pułapkę"-pomyślałem po czym wziąłem piekło-broń wykonana z kamienia ognia, która po włączeniu wystrzeliwuje wiązkę ognia oraz swój łuk z kołczanem. Podszedł do mnie mój smok. Powiedziałem do niego-Mordko, pokonany tych, co zaatakowali nasze ziemie.Król dba o swoich, po czym go pogłaskał po głowie i kazał dwóm sługom założyć specjalna zbroje dla niego wykonaną z grongielowego żelaza. Dwie godziny później armia Żelaznych ludzi i zmuszonych przez nich lordów stanęła na polu 300 metrów od twierdzy. Na przeszkodzie stała armia dowodzona przez lordów Ordina i Halarda, chronionych przez białogwardzistów. Dowódca wydał rozkaz ataku Obie armie się już miały tuszyć do walki, gdy nagle pojawił się sam król z jeźdźcami smoków, krzycząc-ZA CALADRIE!. Część lordów stojący po stronie Keruna widząc króla na smoku, zdradziła go i zaatakował jego siły. Rozpoczęła się bitwa o Mirtin. Bezczelni lordowie zdrajcy! Sam ukróciłem ich nędzne żywoty, ale ich wojska walczą po stronie króla! Aemon wrócił na czele jeźdźców diabelskich bestii? To bez znaczenia. Moje siły choć uszczuplone o 4000 ludzi, to jednak przebiły się przez główne wojska wroga, przez co przewaga liczebna musiała doprowadzić do tego, że 1 caladrimski żołnierz musiał pokonać co najmniej 3 moich, żeby walka była wyrównana. Oczywiście nie udało im się. Rozbiłem ich armię i zostało mi 10,000 żołnierzy. Jednak nagle zaatakowała nas armia z zamku, około 3,000. Rozbiliśmy ich ze stratą 2 tysięcy szermierzy. Na czele ostatnich sił wroga stanął nieznany mi lord. Z powietrza zaś atakowali smoczy jeźdźcy. Wszystkie smoki zginęły oprócz królewskiego. Dzięki zbroi jaka go chroniła udało mu się nie odnieść ran, jednak tylko on pozostał ze smoków. Na początku wygrywaliśmy bitwę, jednak później szala przechyliła się na stronę wroga. Wiedziałem, że nie dam rady. Uciekłem do Łabędziej Twierdzy, dając im rozkaz zrównania fortu z ziemią. Uciekłem na statek i powróciłem do Westeros. Caladria jeszcze pożałuje, że ze mną zadarła! Wygraliśmy, choć odnieśliśmy spore straty. Wciąż pamiętam jak ze swego łuku szydziłem do wrogów nie chybiając an razu, zabijać z 40 ludzi. Drugie tyle padło od pocisków mego Nocnego Wichra. Sam już nie mogłem dalej strzelać, gdyż skończyły mi się strzały. Zręcznie omijałem pociski wrogich łuczników, niestety straciłem większość smoków z ich jeźdźcami z wyjątkiem Gronkla. Bo bitwie moi ludzie zbierali martwych w jeden stos a wrogów w drugie. Szedłem z swym smokiem po polu bitwy, gdy przyszedł a raczej przyleciał zwiadowca z wiadomością że pokonany wróg spalił doszczętnie Łabędzią Twierdzę i odpłynął z Caladrii. Wtem przyszedł do mnie opiekun straszliwców z wiadomością z Westeros. Okazało się przed paroma godzinami że Żelazne wyspy zostały zdobyte przez króla Aegona VI , lorda Robba Starka oraz mojego kuzyna, lorda Eldariona. Kiedy Falcrac poniósł klęskę w bitwie na żelaznych wyspach i wszyscy dowódcy zostali nabici na pale, które zostały umieszczone na wyspie, po czym cała floty Aegona VI powróciła do portu w Królewskiej Przystani a flota Eldariona to tymczasowego portu zbudowanego niedaleko dawnego Lannisportu. Kiedy Kerun przybył na zniszczone Żelazne Wyspy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ojciec poniósł klęskę, i rzucił się w odmęty morza. Kategoria:Opowiadania